moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dynast
This elven woman is gaunt, with eyes that glow a vibrant blue reminiscent of rimefire. Her skin is for the most part alabaster in tone, though her extremities (such as fingers and ears) blacken with frostbite. The end of her right ear is missing and there is a faint scar running across her face from her right eye and over the thin bridge of her nose, which ends on the edge of the opposite cheekbone. Despite the dark circles under her eyes, faint wrinkle lines are able to be seen. Her facial features, while perhaps once what some would have called handsome, are now made far more severe by death and the vaguely irritated expression that is most often displayed. She wears various emblems pinned to the bandages worn on her neck, the most notable of which are a bi-metal corona and sword, and coiled silver serpent. On her back is sheathed a sword with clear edges. Some days, she is quiet and withdrawn, hardly speaking a word (even to those who she knows). On others she is loud, opinionated, and tactless; often censuring those around her without remorse. She ranges from extremely formal and acting in a manner that most would consider chivalrous; to arrogant, uncompromising, and demanding. While empathic to her surroundings, she seems to often choose to not be kind, lambasting others for their weaknesses; especially if they fall short of her personal code of ethics or seek pity without attempt to work toward bettering their lot. Some might think there would be more beneath this coarse exterior; yet, it appears as if this is not the case, for even in her rare moments of kindness she is still stern and quick with a scathing remark if her charity is harped upon. She has a visceral take on her surroundings and a keen intuition, which allows her to often pick apart the machinations of others; while in most situations, she herself first observes and then schemes, always looking for an edge. She is a tactician and diplomat at heart, favoring words over steel. Others might claim her studious or naive, terms that would be met with an indignant reaction. Yet, she often appears confused (and thus annoyed) by slang or odd social behaviors when interacting with others and is prone to expound on random subjects, at least those that she finds to be relevant to her interests. Dynast was born into the name Amarantha, though the name she was given as a child stuck and she became known to most as Illantha instead. She was the last of three children, with two older half-brothers. Her father, a stern and aggressive man named Solanus Luhta’zair, was an avid supporter of the Queen and a member of the highborne court; while Illysia, her mother, favored her Kaldorei heritage and practiced runic magic as a druidic magus, a legacy she passed on to their sons. As the years passed, she served as a guard in Zin-Azshari and then Eldre’thalas, eventually entering into an arranged marriage with a dark-haired alchemist called Kyren Nylenar. Their union was tumultuous for many reasons, but was cut short by the War of the Ancients; for after the Sundering, her untoward husband never returned to Eldre’thalas. It was there she spent the next several millennia alone, continuing to guard the highborne outpost as the world outside of the stone walls changed. Things inside those walls began to change as well. What elves had not died in the earthquakes following the Sundering or in defending Eldre’thalas against invaders, began to slip into lethargy as the years passed. Prince Tortheldrin chose to construct a massive device to trap an ancient void terror known as Immol’thar, allowing the higborne to drain energy from the demon to feed their hunger. Unfortunately for the residents of Eldre’thalas, this arrangement only lasted for so long. It was then that Tortheldrin turned against the citizens of the city, killing them to feed his unceasing hunger for magic and lust for immortality. Unable to find a way to defend against the Prince, Illantha fled from the ruins of Eldre'thalas and set out into the world, where she began to pass herself off as a kaldorei to the best of her abilities. Careful to avoid other elves lest she be exposed for what she truly was, she chose to work with the Argent Dawn during her time as a member of the the Alliance. Eventually, she was infected in battle against the Scourge. She fought against the contagion as long as she was able, but succumbed and fell shortly after arriving in Northrend. While how she was spared becoming a mere ghoul is unknown, it was believed that this affected her memories upon her transformation into a death knight. For a long while thereafter, she feigned amnesia, accepting the name her fellow knights gave her and their assumptions that she was likely a blood elf in life. Dynast, as she was now called, favored working with the darkfallen during her time under the control of the Lich King, finding this to be a better use of her intelligence and innate grasp of magic than haphazardly swinging a runeblade around in combat. Even after being freed during the battle at Light’s Hope Chapel, she maintains begrudging respect for members of the San’alyn; though she has returned to aiding the Argent Crusade and now the Horde Expedition against the Scourge in Northrend. +''' Speaks an archaic, stilted form of Thalassian, often exchanging words with older forms of Elven. '''+ Speculation has begun in regards to her origin. In public she claims to be an average elf, yet there are hints otherwise (to a trained eye). The tarnished silver ring and serpentine emblem she wears are extremely old, appearing similar in origin to relics from the era before the Sundering. The sigils etched into her runeblade, Dae'delloth, appear to be the ancient script often found in ruins such as those in Azshara or the recently discovered Shandaral. These objects lend to the theory that she may be Highborne or Darkfallen. + Despite being dead, she is often seen cooking or fishing. Why she still maintains such banal habits is unknown. Category:Horde Category:Horde Death Knight Category:Blood Elf